marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Joseph Fury (Earth-239)
Nick Fury is the current director of the world-peacekeeping organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D., a soldier with a hard-as-nails reputation for getting the job done. History Early Years As the son of a decorated WW2 sergeant, Fury entered the armed services after a brief career in air shows. After years of exceptional performance, Fury was given command of a small strike force known as the Howling Commandos, during the end of the Vietnam War. Fury remained in prime condition for decades afterward thanks to the Infinity Formula, and was eventually chosen to head the formation of S.H.I.E.L.D. Soon after, he lost his left eye in a fight with his brother, who had defected to the terrorist organization HYDRA. Fury continued to lead S.H.I.E.L.D. into the 21st century, fighting off internal corruption and government influence in addition to extra-national threats. Jessica Drew In 2000, and after investigating rumors and evidence of a HYDRA operation, Fury led his personal super-team to assault the HYDRA base, which was conducting horrific experiments on human test subjects, for the purpose of creating soldiers. During the fighting, a young girl uses her venom blasts to support the S.H.I.E.L.D. raid. After the situation is taken care of, Quake alerts Fury the little girl that was one of the test subjects for HYDRA. Not wanting to put her into custody for rehabilitation like the others, Fury asked her what her name was. She said that her name was Jessica, and that her parents were dead. Fury raised the girl secretly for years. Jessica ended up being an excellent student, acing majority of the physical and mental tests given to her. However, due to Jessica technically being classified an illegal genetic mutation, and that she had almost no experience in the outside world, she was kept under Fury and Maria Hill's watchful eyes. The Breakout During the Supervillain breakout of 2005, the Helicarrier was destroyed and crashed into the Hudson River, right next to Manhattan. Fury ordered his men to find out what happened, and to stabilize their situation. After some information was gathered by Hill, it was revealed to him and others that the Big House, a miniature prison that was being held on board the Helicarrier had expanded, releasing all of it's prisoners. To make matters worse, it wasn't an isolated incident either. The Raft, the Cube, and the Vault had been compromised as well. Fury recruited some agents and arrived at the Raft first, which was holding the most dangerous villains. When the Raft was pulled up from the sea into the sky, it became all to obvious to Nick that Graviton had freed himself. Fury had instead replaced himself with a Life Model Decoy, and had it distract Graviton long enough for him and his men to get out unscathed, so they could come up with a second plan. Fury did not need to worry, however; Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Wasp and Ant-Man came together and managed to kill Graviton. In the aftermath of the battle, Nick initially offered the five heroes to join S.H.I.E.L.D. under the name "Ultimates". But, they turned down his offer and became the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Later, Nick was alerted that Graviton was not the one responsible for the Breakout, leaving Fury to ponder the true culprit. Captain America's Return Captain America was brought back into the 21st Century by the Avengers, alive but not so well. While Cap stayed at the Mansion to get his bearings, he was visited by Fury. Fury told Steve a recap of how things had gone over the past couple of decades that he was idle. He also told Steve that he was the son of Jack Fury, the sergeant that Cap had fought alongside during WW2. After Nick returned Steve's old bike back to him, Nick told Steve that he would always have S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help should he ever need it. Genosha Superhuman Troubles Cross-Species Virus Fantastic Four and Inhumans Ultron Unlimited Rise of Apocalypse Iron Man's Armor War Emperor Kang The Conspiracy Forming the Ultimates Secret Invasion Powers and Abilities Paraphernalia Personality Nick Fury's Notes Already know everything I need to know here. Moving on. Quotes Other Notes * His theme. Category:Earth-239 Category:Unfinished Category:SHIELD members Category:Good Characters